Hōzuki Jeno
"Some fight to win, some fight to protect, some fight just to see blood flow & some fight to unravel mysteries. I fight to erase the painful memories of my past." ''- Hōzuki Jeno Hōzuki Jeno (ホオズキ ジェノ, Jeno Hōzuki) is a Shinigami, part of Eleventh Division. He plays a minor roll in the happenings of Beginning of the four. Appearance Hōzuki appears as a tall, strong young adult. What makes him stand out the most is his bright, green hair which is messily cut with long bangs dropping down to his collar bone. One part of his hair is held back by four X clips which reveals his bright, pink eyes. Underneath his left eye are gems arranged in a T pattern. No one really knows why he put them there. Around his neck is a black ring, given to him by Nori when he graduated. He wears a sleeveless shihakushō which shows a tattoo on each arm. On his left arm is a cobra and on his right is a scorpion wrapping its tail around the top half of his arm. Personality Hōzuki has a emotionless personality, rarely smiling or frowning. This is due to his harsh past in Rukongai. However, these emotions have a volcano effect, often exploding when in battle or under high amounts of mental stress. Despite those around him telling him its bad to hold in your emotions he does it anyway, yet seeming to know the consequences of his actions. When not doing his duties, he trains in the art of kendō, fighting other squad members in order to better himself and get stronger. For the most part, it's just another way to relieve stress. History * '''Early life:': Hōzuki came from the worst district of North Rukongai, Zaraki (更木, lit. New Tree), the same as his captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. As his is from that district he grew up having a painful past. The reason why he wants to forget the past is due to him killing someone his age (he was 8 at the time) in a death match he was unintentionally shoved into. Because of this he was branded a murderer at a young age, which upset him greatly because at that time he hated killing a lot. * Academy life: Hōzuki joined the academy at thr same time as Nadare, Tori-kai and Nori. He had amazing grades in Zanjutsu but kept on failing in the kidō classes. He later starts to develop a sort of one sided relationship with Nori who gives him the cold shoulder. She eventualy meets up with him the day he graduates, giving him the black ring he wears around him neck. After which he joined the Eleventh Division. Powers & abilities * Hohō: Unlike his friends Hōzuki has average level speed at best, this being the only area that he just passed during his time at Shinigami Academy. Torikai Maiyuma calls him 'snail' because of this. * Hakuda: Hōzuki improvises with his Hakuda because he 'disliked the Shinigami fighting style', prefering to make up his own moves calling it Sasori no hōhō (サソリの方法, way of the scorpion) which involves quick strikes with the hand similar to a scorpion lashing out with it's sting. * Zanjutsu: Because of Hōzuki's amazing sword skills, he was enlisted into the Eleventh Division. His fighting style is similar to kendo and he uses his knowledge of this to use large swings in order to over power an opponent. * Kidō: Like most members of Eleventh Division, Hōzuki sucks at kidō. When using kidō, it tends to explode in his face making him the butt of most jokes during his time at the academy. Zanpakuto Sasori ni sasa reta kizu (サソリに刺された傷 lit. scorpion sting) in its sealed state is a thin bladed ninjato with the guard in the shape of the zodiac symbol, Scorpio. When released he swipes it in an arc. Shikai: Sasori ni sasa reta kizu's release command is Sorera o dokusatsu (それらを毒殺 lit. poison them). 's released state.]] In it's released state it resembles a bladed whip. Shikai special ability: Sasori, being a poison attribute, has an arsenal of poisons with different effects. * Neru, sasori ni sasa reta kizu (寝る, サソリに刺された傷 sleep, scorpion sting): This poison puts beings with assistant captain level reiatsu or lower to sleep for a certain time. Hōzuki however, doesn't use this in battle. * Mahisaseru, sasori ni sasa reta kizu (まひさせる, サソリに刺された傷 paralyze, scorpion sting): The poison used only affects the body part struck with the tip and restricts movement for that body part. Like Neru, Mahisasreu has a time limit. * Kurushimeru, sasori ni sasa reta kizu (苦しめる, サソリに刺された傷 inflict pain, scorpion sting): Kurushimeru, unlike the last two, has no time limit. When the victim is hit by it, that part of the body will experience excrutiating pain. Trivia * Hōzuki's name means 'nightshade'. * His theme is Night of the hunter by Thirty seconds to mars. Hōzuki Jeno Hōzuki Jeno Category:To be Deleted